Love is in the Air
by ohitsMariz
Summary: I don't own The Walking Dead nor the characters they all belong to AMC well except for Lexi and James my own characters. Rude comments are not Allowed I warned You. This my fic. of Andrea and Daryl of how I wanted to view it.
1. Chapter 1

Love is in the Air

**Daryl/Andrea Fanfic**

**New Characters Added : Lexi and James (Brother and Sister whom survived and have hated their father which is the Governor/Philip Blake and Both 16 years old)**

**This takes off to the deleted scene where Daryl and Andrea (for me) have a tension and the CDC stuff too and till up to season 3**

* * *

As the CDC explodes everybody in the Atlanta group bless themselves as the lucky ones because if they hadn't knew Jenner would do that they would all explode in a matter of minutes.

As the group go to the Elderly people whom Rick Daryl and T-Dog saved Glenn which they thought he was held captivated.

When they go there they thought those people were still alive but its to late they all died not from a herd of walkers but a herd of bullets that targeted their heads especially the elder ones.

"Walkers must have been here. Walkers must have done this" Andrea said Daryl smirked and Andrea added "You've got something to say?" she said.

"Yeah" Daryl say to her "You think walkers would have done this. There are bulllet holes in there heads Blondie. This is execution style Blondie. Be observant sometimes" He said with a smirked and before Andrea could say anything the door opened.

All of their weapons were pointed to the two figures who entered.

"Wait we are not bit me and my lil' sister here." James told everyone and just as he said that Lexi is shocked and confused and then asked.

"Sheriff Rick Grimes?" Lexi asked and then James is now also shocked and he asked also something.

"Deputy Shane Walsh?" James added.

Shane and Rick glanced at each other and they were both been silenced for seconds then Lori broke the silenced and asked "Rick, honey do you know this people?" she asked facing Andrea who is still stunned the way Daryl do that to her.

Rick nodded.

Then James and Lexi introduced themselves to all the members group. Lexi asked if she and her brother could be a part of the group Rick nodded without hesitation.

-Later that night-

"Hey Andrea" Daryl said which Andrea turned her head around. "Hey yourself" a flat tone Andrea gave instead of a yell. "I'am sorry about earlier because I kind of yelled at yah. 'Cause I'aint good with you'll people and." Daryl was cut off by Andrea instead she kissed him on the lips to make him stop.

"I didn't know why I did that ah sorry" Andrea told Daryl and hide her smile and chuckled.

"Nah its ok though" Daryl told and he kissed Andrea back with now Andrea confused.

They were silenced for about a minute till Andrea said "Let's go to sleep we got a big day tomorrow" she told Daryl with a slight laugh. Daryl nodded but before they go to their on sleeping places Daryl is now thinking to himself that he is now starting to have feelings for Andrea.

Then as the sunlight woke them all up Lexi asked Andrea something.

"Andrea?" Lexi asked her and Andrea turned her head and said "Yes honey?" She said with a smile.

"There's a glow" Lexi told Andrea.

* * *

**Hahaha Cut for commercial :) just kiddin' people So what you think? What will Andrea say to Lexi now that she noticed that certain "GLOW"**

**Next chapter season 2 episode 1**

**P.S. I'am not excatly making my story like how AMC showed it I'am just mixing it up and just reminiscing I only remember PM me if you want a request. :)**

**Review and Rate Needed**

**Kamsahamnida - (Thank You in English)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter 2 :) ok so maybe everybody is wondering what A shuriken is it a sword of a hidden hand I want to make my own 2 characters Lexi and James you know kind of a bad-ass (hopefully) and maybe you are all wondering why I use bow and arrow on Lexi and then shuriken for James its because the shuriken just pop-out of my head and stuff like that. Ok ok enough of that explanation thing just read and Review thanks again :)**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Andrea told Lexi.

"I said there is a glow not just a glow but a certain glow like something happend" Lexi says to Andrea whom she now her cheecks is turning pink because of what Lexi just said to her.

A bit confused and irritated Andrea didn't know what to say to her because she still remembers that glow Lexi was talking about when she kissed Daryl for no reason.

"Ah yeah Its ahmmm nothing really" Andrea nervously to Lexi.

"Hmm 'kay" Lexi said and left Andrea.

Then Daryl went over to Andrea and ask her what she and Lexi is talking about.

"Ah it's nothing Daryl just you know.." Andrea shyly smiled at Daryl.

"M'kay Blondie" Daryl said to Andrea and left.

Its now noon as the group decided to leave. They have passes house to house its like months to everyone but clearly its only been hours. Daryl leads the way though he rides his brother's bike because when they went back for his brother Merle is gone. Then next to him is Dale's RV which is with him are Glenn, Shane, Andrea, James and Lexi the two new comers. Then next to Dale's is the Grimes vehicle which is riding with the Grimes family is Sophia and Carol.

As they drove they clashed in a deserted highway full with deserted cars which is full of supply. As they want to go through Dale's RV stop because something is wrong.

"What now?" Dale muttered.

The three cars stop and everyone step out side their vehicle's

"Somethin' wrong Dale" Shane asked.

"Clearly yes" Dale told everyone.

"Told ya old man before we leave check yer RV if there is something wrong." Daryl said angrily

"Well I checked it before we will and its fine. I'll just fix it though." Dale said calmly at Daryl.

"After we are all waiting for the RV to be fix and we are here in this grave yard why don't we all find a supply." Rick told everyone and as if on cue everyone move.

Andrea is looking through one of the cars as if she would find something useful all she just find is a lighther a cigarette and a pair of spoon and fork nothing to find usefull she left and goes to the RV again.

Dale and Lexi was on top of the RV checking if there is any walkers lurking around. Rick is just below the two of them and when Lexi looked onto the scope she just froze and Rick knew that there is a walker when he is about to kill it he saw another and another then he saw a herd of walkers heading through there way.

"Lori get down now. Everybody down now" Rick whispered-yell to everyone well except for Andrea.

Luckily when Daryl heard that a herd of walkers are coming on there way he goes to the RV to check if Andrea was there and she was and all of a sudden Daryl drags Andrea with him in the RV's comfort room.

"Shhh a herd of walkers are passin' by so you better shut that mouth of yers" Daryl told Andrea and she nodded.

Moans are all everybody can hear as they tried to hide under the cars. Lori had her hand on Carol's mouth so that she don't scream. Carol whom is now crying because she is sacred for her daughter's life.

At the RV when a walker go in the RV Daryl heard it someone or something is inside not knowing who or what it is he and Andrea are now not complelty stuck but is like in a life and death situtation because if Andrea scream's the RV will be full of walkers waiting for them to be eaten.

As now the walker knew were Daryl and Andrea and the walker starts banging and slamming the door and by that Andrea is scared that she accidentally scream. Daryl didn't have much choice its either they are both eaten by the herd because of Andrea screaming or kiss her to make her stop and kill the walker afterwards.

And without hesitation Daryl kiss Andrea so that she would stop screaming and it work and by that they were both confused and shocked at the same time and for Andrea it was like a heaven she thought to herself _'God he is a good kisser'_ and for that Daryl took a moment to remembered that he only kissed Andrea so that she stop screaming not a kiss-kissed thing he thought himself_ 'Good Lord she has a soft lips and a good kisser'_ and by that Daryl broke off the kiss to get some air and he opened the door and killed the walker with a screwdriver

On the outside the happenings are quite not good because when Sophia got out under the car four walkers smelled her and luckily Lexi use her bow and arrow to shot one walker and James throws a shuriken on the other one. Lori tries not to let Carol scream and all Carol can do now is cry seeing her baby girl running for her life.

Rick followed Sophia in the woods so that the little kid won't get lost in the woods because of some walkers that followed her.

At that moment Daryl and Andrea step out of the RV before Daryl could say anything they've both heard Carol crying because her daughter.

After hours of search on Sophia they didn't find the little girl but instead Rick told everyone that they will continue to search in the morning because its too dark and its to dangerous for anyone to go in the woods.

-In the Morning-

Everyone gathered to see what will be the game plan in order to find Sophia.

"Ok let's split up in order to find Sophia" Rick told to everyone.

"Wait why are we splitting up? I mean yeah that's a great idea but what if the little girl showed up here and we are all out their in the woods?" Lexi asked a little bit annoyed.

"Ok someone will stay Dale and T-Dog will stay so as Carl" Rick informed everyone.

Rick kneeled down beside his son who is practically angry at what his father said.

"Carl I don't want you to be in danger Ok? so can you please stay here with Dale and T-Dog?" Rick said to his son.

Dale faced Carl and said "You know what you can be on top of my RV and watch if there is walkers around" Dale smiled to the little boy but Carl refuse and instead he said "No I want to help too I want to find Sophia" Carl begged his father.

"Well Lori what do you think?" Rick asked his wife Lori nodded and say "Ok just be careful" and that Lori kissed his little boy on the forehead.

"Ok its settled then Daryl you lead everyone else that way while me Shane and Carl this way" Rick said to him and Daryl just nod.

-Later-

Daryl's group decided to take a minute break and as he was drinking on his jug someone is standing in front of him it was Andrea.

"Tha' hell you want blondie?" Daryl asked her.

"I was just asking" She told him and then she lowered her voice so no one will hear about their conversation and then she whispered to him "Why did you kiss me back there?" she asked not meeting his gaze.

"I was... Ah I did that because the walker might get to us you know" He lied so that Andrea wouldn't ask anymore.

"Are you sure that's all?" Andrea ask even before Daryl could answer her question they all heard a loud bang.

"What was that?" James asked.

* * *

**TBC**

**Commercial again hahaha :) Just kidding **

**What do you think Daryl's answer will be and What is that loud Bang the group hear?**

**Thanks for the reviews :) and sorry for the wrong grammar stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'am not putting the scene were Shane and Otis have to go to the school and Lori arrives at the other scenes because it's kinda hard to make out of a story of them if you know what I mean.**

* * *

All Rick and Shane can do now is watched as Carl and the deer fall back because Rick's son is shot.

"No" Rick Yelled.

"Oh man sorry I'am so sorry I didn't know that the kid was standing right in front of the deer" the Guy said to both Rick and Shane.

"Help me" Rick asked the man.

"Oh their is this guy his name is Hershel and he can help you save you're son" the guy said.

"Well let's go then" Rick say and all of the three men are off.

_-Flash Back-_

_As Rick Shane and Carl were going through the dusty and quiet woods they've pass the same tree's over and over again they've been silenced through the whole searched on Sophia. Thus finally Carl broke off the silenced when he saw the deer._

_"Dad" Carl whispered-yelled to his father and pointing to the deer's direction._

_Rick followed were his son points his fingers at and soon Shane noticed the deer to well for them its a miracle the deer is not a walker but its still alive as soon as Carl is approaching the deer he felt like something is inside of his body hot like a bullet._

_Then as soon as they knew Carl is down they didn't know what to do but ask the man that accidentally shot Carl._

_-Present-_

Meanwhile in Daryl's Group though they all heard the loud bang like a gun shot and then Lori asked "Why is there only one gun shot?".

"Maybe they kill a walker Lori" Glenn said to Lori.

But Lori didn't mind at least they've killed a walker or something she thought herself.

As for Andrea who is still determined to know Daryl's answer she is tired of waiting even though she just asked him few minutes ago then she called Daryl to asked him again.

"So what's your answer to my question earlier?" Andrea with a fierce look on Daryl.

"I ain't answerin' yer question Blondie that's my PERSONAL business" He said to Andrea also with a fierce look.

"Then the hell you kissed me for back in the RV what's that?" She said angrily and folded her arms across her chest. Daryl whom is now irritated on her.

"I said it Ain't yer fucking Business" Daryl told her and left.

Andrea thought herself '_There is something really fishy about him' then it hit her when she also did that to him way back on the house were they've met Lexi and James and she said to herself 'I only did that because I really like and loved him'_ and as they are all walking searchin' for Sophia because of so many questions in her head Andrea didn't noticed that there is a walker in front of her and she now find herself pinned down because she was scared as hell she screams as loud as she can and as the walker wants to bite her flesh Daryl storms in action to save her an arrow through the skull of the walker nailed it.

"Thanks" She told him and Daryl just smirked and nod.

"Lori Grimes?" A voice startled them.

"I'am Lori Grimes what's the problem and how do you know my name?" Lori asked the girl confused.

"No need for that Rick said you've gonna come now Carl has been shot. And my name is Maggie Greene" Maggie told everyone whom by now all of them are shocked of what she said.

"You can't just leave we don't know were she lives" Lexi said to Lori.

"We need to go now of and find a mailbox name Greene on it now let's go" Maggie told Lori and just as that Maggie and Lori disappear.

"Well we gotta tell Dale and T-Dog about that." James told everyone and they all get going to go to the highway again.

They told Dale and T-Dog about Carl being shot and about the farm Maggie said they packed their things and they will all left early in the morning.

-Later-

"I've got something to tell you but we need to talk in private now" Andrea whispered to Daryl.

Daryl nod and followed Andrea.

"What is it Blondie?" Daryl said.

Andrea didn't saying anything and stared at his face for a minute and then she kissed him for a minute and Daryl shove her away and said.

"The hell was that for?" Daryl asked her.

"I kissed you because I loved you Daryl and I can't take it anymore of hiding my feelings for you since I lost Amy I found my self loving you not just a friend but more than that." Andrea told him.

Daryl was by now speechless and confused and some what happy because he though that Andrea didn't loved him because he isn't that the type of a boyfriend thing.

"Well I guess I was right you didn't love me though and I'am sorry If I did that" Andrea sadly said as when she was about to left Daryl grab her arm and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you too Angel-face the fact is that I don't have the guts to tell yah because I thought you're with Shane because I heard you and him talking-" Daryl was cut off by Andrea by kissing him back.

"No I just confront him on something and for the record I don't like or love him ok." Andrea said smiling at Daryl.

"So are liked dating now or something" Andrea shyly asking him and Daryl just nodded and pulled her into a passionate kiss and that is not exactly the right moment for Glenn to appear.

"Ok now that I found you..." Glenn lose his word as he finds Daryl and Andrea kissing.

"What the hell Glenn?" Daryl muttered to him.

"Oh my god sorry guys" Glenn told to them when he is about to go back to the highway Daryl grab his shirt to pull him back.

"Look here Glenn Me and my boyfriend will kill you if you told everyone on our group" Andrea told to Glenn straight to the point.

"Bo-Bo-Boyfriend?" Glenn asked nervously

"Yeah I'm 'er boyfriend now problem lil' man?" Daryl asked him.

"No I mean I'am happy for you guys cause you know there is like a sexual tension in the two of you and" Glenn was cut off by the two of them as they give him a 'don't-tell-anybody-about-our-relationship-or-your-dead' look.

"Guys come on I'am not that good at keeping secrets" Glenn told to them.

"Just promised us Glenn don't tell anybody please" Andrea begged him and Daryl just give him the 'look'.

Glenn swallowed hard on his throat and said "I...I pro...promised cross my heart" letting out a nervous laugh at that Daryl let go of his shirt and gave him the 'look' again so that Glenn don't forget.

"So we are we?" Andrea said pulling Daryl closer to her.

"I think this" Daryl said kissing her a passionate kiss but they thought it's all over because Glenn is gone but both of them are dead wrong then two voices startled them.

"You Two are together?" Both voices said in unison.

* * *

**TBC**

**Who do you think the two voices that saw them and Can Glenn keep Andrea and Daryl's secret without knowing by anyone or will he fail them?**

**Thanks for the Reviews R&R**


End file.
